Fourchelangue
by Alyeka
Summary: Draco haïssait tous ceux qui n'était pas de Vrai Sorcier. Pourquoi? Parce que si ces parodies d'humains n'existait pas, sa soeur n'aurait pas disparu! Mais il ignorait qu'il aurait besoin d'un Sang-Mêlé pour communiquer avec elle lorsqu'il la retrouverai
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Fourchelangue

**Disclaimer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K.R., je ne fait que m'amuser avec. Seul Lucrécia et l'intrigue sont à moi.

**Spoiler :** Je prends en compte les cinq premier tomes, mais pas tout. Ça ne m'arrangeait pas que Sirius meure, parce qu'alors, Harry aurait été trop déprimé pour tomber amoureux.

**Notes :**

Voilà, après des heures de lecture je me lance à mon tour. N'hésiter donc pas à me laisser des conseils ou remarques du moment que c'est constructif.

Cette fiction comporte _**une histoire d'amour entre deux garçons**_.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Prologue :<p>

* * *

><p>L'enfant était terrorisée. Elle aurait voulut crier, appeler à l'aide, mais l'un des trois hommes avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche et elle ne parvenait pas à s'en libérer. Tout en se débattant, son regard revenait sans cesse se poser sur le corps de sa petite elfe de maison baignant dans son sang. Elle était seule avec Loony lorsque les hommes étaient entrés. L'un d'eux avait pointé un objet noir dans la direction de Loony. Il y avait eu une détonation, et depuis, l'elfe ne bougeait plus et ne répondait plus à la fillette.<p>

L'enfant mordit dans la main et, parvenant enfin à se libérer, elle couru hors de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec son jumeau. Elle entra dans la première pièce venue – la chambre de ses parents – et se cacha derrière le lit. Elle aurait tellement voulu que ses parents l'aient amené aussi à l'hôpital avec son frère… Mais elle n'était pas malade et son père lui avait promis de lui acheté une nouvelle robe le lendemain si elle était sage.

Elle entendait les hommes ouvrir toutes les portes dans le couloir. Ils allaient la trouvé ! Alors elle pria de toute ses forces pouvoir se cacher dans un trou de souris. Si seulement elle était plus petite, elle pourrait passer par la porte fenêtre légèrement entre ouverte, sans faire de bruit et se cacher dans le jardin. Ensuite, elle n'aurait plus qu'à attendre le retour de sa famille pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Son frère lui expliquerait comment les Médicomages avait réparé son poignet, et elle lui raconterait son aventure. Parce que, quand tout serait redevenu normal, se ne serait plus que cela !

Et pendant qu'elle priait Salazar, Merlin et même Morgane, tout en essayant de se rassurer, elle ne senti pas son souhait être exaucé. Mais s'était indéniable : elle rapetissait, ses bras se collaient à son corps et ses jambes entre elles. Elle n'était certainement pas devenue une souris ! Elle était un serpent ! Un joli petit serpent vert pouvant passé inaperçu si facilement.

Quand elle comprit qu'elle avait changé, elle passa vite par la fenêtre et se cacha sous une pierre, tout en remerciant Loony de ne pas l'avoir refermé après avoir aérer, malgré le froid. Le Froid ! Elle était gelée ! Elle se sentait de plus en plus léthargique. Elle était sûre qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'endorme dehors, elle devait rentrer. Mais elle était si fatiguée… Et il y avait les hommes à l'intérieur… L'enfant-serpent s'endormit avant même d'avoir finit de réfléchir.

* * *

><p>Lorsque les Malefoy rentrèrent de l'hôpital, se fut pour découvrir leur maison de vacance sans dessus dessous. Loony, la seule elfe qu'ils avaient amené, avait été tué par une arme Moldu et leur fille de trois ans et demi avait disparut. Les Aurors français retrouvèrent rapidement les trois malfrats – des Cracmols jaloux des Sorciers – mais pas leur enfant. Les criminels jurèrent qu'ils ne l'avaient pas enlevé, faute d'avoir pu la trouver. La fillette avait disparu !<p>

Les recherches continuèrent durant des mois, puis il fallut se rendre à l'évidence, Lucrécia Malefoy ne serait pas retrouvée.

Son père, Lucius, devint plus froid et sévère que jamais. Son épouse, Narcissa, ne laissa plus filtrer la moindre émotion sur son visage en public. Quand à Draco, Il se referma complètement sur lui-même. Il se créa un masque de froideur pour cacher ses sentiments, repoussa tous ses amis pour ne plus jamais souffrir de la perte d'un être aimer, et se mis à haïr tous ceux qui n'étaient pas de « vrai sorcier ».

* * *

><p>Lorsque l'enfant-serpent se réveilla, il faisait beau et chaud. Elle comprit immédiatement qu'elle avait trop dormi et chercha un moyen d'entrer dans la maison. Lorsqu'elle y parvint, elle constata qu'il n'y avait plus personne et que les affaires qu'ils avaient emmenées n'étaient plus là. Sa famille était partie sans elle ! Elle commença à paniquer car elle ne savait pas comment redevenir une petite fille, et n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment rentrer au Manoir Malefoy.<p>

Elle décida finalement de rester calmement dans le jardin, et d'attendre qu'ils reviennent. Sa famille avait pris l'habitude de venir en France à chaque fois que leur père prenait des congés. Elle ne resterait donc pas seule bien longtemps ! Les serpents n'ont pas la même perception du temps que les humains, et l'enfant-serpent ne se rendit pas compte du temps qui passa. Elle s'habitua très vite à sa nouvelle vie et se laissa complètement submergé pas ses instincts pour pouvoir survivre.

Elle pensait souvent à sa famille et à la surprise qu'elle leur ferait lorsqu'ils reviendraient. Elle avait préparé un stratagème pour leur faire comprendre que s'était elle : elle avait réunit des branchages dans la chambre d'enfant et avait écrit la moitié de son prénom au sol. Quand ils seraient là, elle écrirait la suite devant eux. Elle n'était pas peu fier de son idée, d'autant que son nom était plus compliqué que celui de son frère et pourtant elle savait l'écrire parfaitement, à seulement trois ans et demi !

L'enfant-serpent entra 11 fois dans le même sommeil léthargique que la première fois avant de retrouver les siens…

* * *

><p>Draco Malefoy devint un enfant solitaire. Bien sûr, il semblait toujours très entouré, mais il ne partageait rien avec ses « amis ». Il ne s'ouvrait pas à eux. Il les trouvait insipide, inutile, inintéressant, et de nombreux autres qualificatifs négatifs. Lorsqu'il reçu sa première lettre pour Poudlard, Il ne sauta pas de joie. Non, parce que normalement, Lucrécia aurait du partager ce moment avec lui. Il se promit cependant d'avoir les meilleurs résultat de tous les élèves de son années, en l'honneur de sa si intelligente sœur jumelle.<p>

Mais sa solitude lui pesait, et lorsqu'il rencontra un jeune garçon brun – qui s'avèrerait être Harry Potter – il voulu être son amis. Mais il s'y prit très mal et fut profondément blessé par son rejet. Ainsi naquit l'une des plus légendaire inimitié de tous Poudlard. Les deux garçons se haïr férocement, se rendant coup pour coup et cherchant la plus petite faille chez l'autre pour le blesser.

Lorsque, presque quatre ans plus tard, Le Seigneur des Ténèbres revint, Draco savait que sa vie allait encore prendre un tournant peu agréable. Et la suite lui prouva qu'il avait raison. Son père ne savait pas comment s'éloigné du terrible Mage Noir sans risquer la vie de sa femme et de don fils, et se contenta donc de réunir un maximum d'éléments prouvant qu'il n'obéissait que sous la menace. Il fit aussi de son mieux pour épargner des vies humaines et faire passer des renseignements à l'Ordre du Phoenix – les opposants de son Maitre – par le biais d'un homme qu'il savait être leur espion.

Lucius Malefoy fut finalement arrêter un an après le retour de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Narcissa remis le dossier de preuve constitué par son maris à Albus Dumbledore – chef de l'Ordre du Phoenix – et partit se cacher en France avec son fils en attendant que l'Ordre accepte de les croire et de les protéger…


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Fourchelangue

**Disclaimer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K.R., je ne fait que m'amuser avec. Seul Lucrécia et l'intrigue sont à moi.

**Spoiler :** Je prends en compte les cinq premier tomes, mais pas tout. Ça ne m'arrangeait pas que Sirius meure, parce qu'alors, Harry aurait été trop déprimé pour tomber amoureux.

**Notes :**

Voilà, après des heures de lecture je me lance à mon tour. N'hésiter donc pas à me laisser des conseils ou remarques du moment que c'est constructif.

Cette fiction comporte _**une histoire d'amour entre deux garçons**_.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 : Retrouvaille<p>

* * *

><p>En arrivant devant le portail de la maison de vacances en France, Draco sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il n'était pas venu depuis la disparition de Lucrécia. Trop de souvenirs, trop de cauchemars, trop de prises de tête. Les Aurors n'avaient jamais trouvé la moindre piste pouvant expliquer sa disparition. L'adolescent se secoua, mettant de côté ses sombres pensées, et passa le portail, immédiatement suivit de sa mère.<p>

Le jardin était à l'abandon, ses parents n'avaient pas voulut penser à l'entretien de la villa. Il n'osait imaginer l'intérieur ! Peut être même que des cambrioleurs étaient passés ? Une irrépressible angoisse lui serra le cœur. Pourvu que personne n'est touché à la chambre d'enfants ! Il ne le supporterait pas ! C'était dans cette pièce – _leur_ pièce – qu'il avait joué avec sa sœur pour la dernière fois…

Il abandonna sa mère dans le hall d'entrée et se précipita dans les couloirs pour rejoindre la chambre. Il s'arrêta légèrement essoufflé devant la porte et, après avoir rassemblé son courage, il poussa doucement le loquet, et s'avança dans la pièce.

Rien n'avait changé, et pourtant, il avait l'impression que tout était différent. La tapisserie et les meubles avaient vieilli et tout était couvert de poussière. Il retrouvait de nombreux souvenirs, des petits instants de vie, même des disputes d'enfants, qui lui donnaient envie de pleurer. Finalement, il n'aurait peut-être pas du attendre aussi longtemps pour revenir.

Il passa plus d'une demi-heure à ressasser ses souvenirs, avant de repérer un détail insolite. Par terre, à côté du lit de Lucrécia, un petit tas de brindilles avait été entreposé, et certaines branches étaient _tombées_ bizarrement. Elles semblaient en fait former des lettres…

L . U . C . R . E

L'adolescent resta un instant stupéfait. Puis il remarqua un serpent qui approchait dans sa direction. Une vipère…

* * *

><p>L'enfant-serpent avait senti une présence étrange dans son territoire. Ça y était ! Ces parents étaient revenus ! Elle en était sûre, ça ne pouvait être qu'eux ! Elle emprunta rapidement le passage qu'elle avait l'habitude de prendre pour entrer dans la maison, et arriva à la chambre en un temps record.<p>

Il y avait bien quelqu'un, mais elle n'était pas sûre de savoir qui. Pourtant elle le connaissait sans aucun doute. Mais elle ne pouvait mettre un nom sur cette silhouette. Elle l'observa un moment, puis décida de suivre son plan. Elle retrouverait probablement qui il était plus tard, et elle ne voulait pas laisser passer sa chance de rentrer chez elle.

Elle glissa donc jusqu'à la pile de bois qu'elle avait entassé et attrapa une première branche. Il lui restait trois lettres à former, soit sept branches à positionner convenablement pour y arriver. Ensuite, elle n'aurait plus qu'à attendre que l'humain fasse le lien et se décide à l'aider.

* * *

><p>Draco resta totalement immobile, comme figé, lorsque la vipère attrapa une branche dans sa gueule et la positionna à la suite des autres. <em>Positionna<em>. Il nageait en plein délire ! Le serpent recommença le même manège plusieurs fois, formant trois nouvelles lettres.

C …

I …

A …

LUCRECIA !

Il hurla pour appeler sa mère, sans oser quitter la vipère des yeux. Bon sang, cette histoire était totalement délirante ! Il allait probablement bientôt se réveiller en soupirant de dépit, ou alors sa mère lui demanderait calmement ce qui lui prenait et il se rendrait compte qu'il avait été victime d'hallucination. Oui, probablement. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de petit reptile, qui s'était sagement immobilisé après avoir terminé d'écrire le nom de sa sœur sur le sol. Pour que le miracle ne disparaisse pas.

Sa mère arriva rapidement, mais pas du tout calmement. Trop de chose s'était passé dans cette maison pour qu'elle ne réagisse pas violement au cri de son fils. Ce dernier tendit une main tremblante en direction de sa probable hallucination.

- C'est le serpent qui à écrit… Je l'ai vu…, murmura-t-il faiblement.

- C'est impossible Draco. Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, et surtout, ne t'amuse pas à me donner de faux espoirs. Les choses sont suffisamment pénibles comme cela !

Narcissa Malefoy tremblait presque de colère. Comment son fils pouvait il lui faire une chose pareille !

- Et tu as intérêt de vite faire sortir ce serpent de la maison !

- Mais mère, je t'assure que je l'ai vu ! Il y avait déjà cinq lettres quand je suis arrivé, et le serpent à écrit les trois autres. Je l'ai vu et je ne mens pas. Pas au sujet de Lucrécia !

La femme sembla hésiter un instant. Draco n'avait jamais été du genre à faire des blagues stupides et sa jumelle était un sujet sensible autant pour lui que pour elle. Pourtant, c'était impossible. Elle avait abandonné depuis longtemps l'espoir de retrouver sa fille et de toute façon, aucune vipère ne savait écrire… Mais Lucrécia savait écrire son prénom, et elle était une sorcière… Une petite fille qui avait littéralement disparu après avoir échappé à ses agresseurs… Une très jeune sorcière, seule paniquée…

Deux mots envahir l'esprit de la Lady, accompagnés d'une gigantesque vague d'espoir.

_Magie Instinctive_

Et tandis que Draco la fixait, la suppliant muettement de le croire et de tout arranger, Narcissa Malefoy sortit sa baguette et prononça la formule qui obligeait un animagus à reprendre forme humaine…

* * *

><p>L'enfant serpent avait observé la deuxième personne entrer. Et elle, elle savait qui c'était.<p>

_Maman ! _

Elle ne fit plus attention à ce qui se passait, trop accaparer par ses souvenirs et sa joie. Elle remarqua soudain que sa mère avait pointé sa baguette dans sa direction, et sentit une douleur fulgurante traverser tout son corps. Au début, elle tenta de lutter contre elle, mais elle empira. Alors, elle s'abandonna et senti son corps changer.

Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience de ce qui l'entourait, elle entendit qu'on lui parlait. Mais elle était complètement chamboulée. Désorienté par ce nouveaux corps dont elle devrait réapprendre à coordonner les membres. Sa tête lui semblait lourde, la convainquant d'attendre encore un peu avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

On lui parlait toujours mais elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux pour constater qu'elle était entourée d'un adolescent blond ressemblent étrangement à son père, et de sa mère. Tous deux pleuraient et parlaient en même temps, mais, même si les mots lui semblaient familier, elle n'en comprenait pas le sens.

Elle tenta alors de le leur dire, mais au regard consterné des deux autres, elle sut qu'elle avait parlé la langue des serpents !

_Oh non !_ Il lui faudrait _encore_ tout réapprendre !

* * *

><p>En voyant le corps du reptile se tordre de douleur, Draco avait paniqué. Mais très rapidement, le serpent s'allongea, grossit, des bras et des jambes se détachèrent du corps, la tête reprit forme. Il avait retrouvé sa sœur, et il priait pour ne pas se réveiller, se maudissait de ne pas être revenu plus tôt.<p>

Dès que le corps cessa de convulser, il se laissa tomber au sol pour le prendre dans ses bras, très vite imité par sa mère. Il ne senti pas ses larmes couler tandis qu'il murmurait des paroles de réconfort plus ou moins cohérente. Lorsque Lucrécia sembla avoir reprit totalement connaissance, il se détacha d'elle pour la questionner.

- Tu te sens bien ?

La mère et le fils restèrent figés lorsqu'un long sifflement s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune fille. Du Fourchelangue. Et elle ne semblait pas avoir compris un traitre mot de ce que Draco lui avait dit.

_Oh Merlin ! Et les deux seuls Fourchelangue connu sont Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Harry Potter ! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Fourchelangue

**Disclaimer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K.R., je ne fait que m'amuser avec. Seul Lucrécia et l'intrigue sont à moi.

**Spoiler :** Je prends en compte les cinq premier tomes, mais pas tout. Ça ne m'arrangeait pas que Sirius meure, parce qu'alors, Harry aurait été trop déprimé pour tomber amoureux.

**Notes :**

Voilà, après des heures de lecture je me lance à mon tour. N'hésiter donc pas à me laisser des conseils ou remarques du moment que c'est constructif.

Cette fiction comporte _**une histoire d'amour entre deux garçons**_.

**_Je voulais tous vous remercier pour les rewiew, mais je n'ai pas pu répondre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça n'a n'a jamais voulu fonctionner pour certaine... En tput cas merci, et j'espère que la suite vous plaira._**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2 : Négociation<p>

* * *

><p>Harry Potter était un garçon qui s'estimait tolérant. Il avait un ami dit « Sang-Pur » et une amie née de parents Moldu, il ne faisait pas de différence entre les gens ayant la peau noire ou blanche, ne s'inquiétait pas du statut social de ses fréquentations, considérait un Loup-garou comme son oncle, et était lui-même Gay. Pourtant, il y avait une catégorie de personne avec laquelle il ne voulait rien avoir à faire. Des personnes dont il se méfiait automatiquement : les Serpentard. Tous. Y compris ceux dont les années d'étude pouvaient être associé aux termes « il y a fort longtemps ».<p>

Il savait qu'il n'était pas très juste, que le monde ne se nuançait pas qu'en noir et blanc. Il était parfaitement conscient qu'on ne pouvait pas classer les gens en quatre catégories selon les Maisons de Poudlard. D'abord parce que se serait très réducteur, mais en plus parce que les gens peuvent changer énormément entre le moment de la répartition à onze ans, et la fin de l'adolescence. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se méfier d'eux et de les accuser intérieurement – parfois même tout haut – de tous les mauvais coups.

C'est pourquoi, ce matin là, il tremblait de colère dans la cuisine du 12 Square Grimaurd, face au professeur Dumbledore.

- Quoi ? Vous m'avez rapatrié pour que j'aide _Malefoy_ ?

- Harry, mon garçon, comprends que tu es le seul à pouvoir les aider…

- Et alors ? Dois-je vous rappeler que c'est Lucius Malefoy qui dirigeait les mangemorts au Ministère ?

Harry ne pouvait pas croire que la seule raison pour laquelle on l'avait enfin sortit de ce calvaire que représentait des vacances chez les Dursley, était pour aider l'une des personnes qu'il détestait le plus au monde. Si Dumbledore avait consenti à ne pas le laisser pourrir là-bas comme tous les été, alors qu'il le suppliait pratiquement à chaque fois, s'était pour le confort de leurs ennemis et peu importe le sien ? Il reprit, la voix pleine de reproche et de rancœur :

- On ne va quand même pas aider une famille de mangemort ?

- Harry, quand bien même Mr Malefoy ne serait pas disposé à nous fournir tous les renseignements dont il dispose – se qui es tout de même considérable et nous seras d'une grande aide – sa famille n'y es pour rien. Ni sa femme ni son fils n'ont eu leur mot à dire dans les choix qu'à fait Lucius Malefoy il y plus de vingt ans…

- Peut-être, mais ils sont bien d'accord, et ils essayent juste de sauver leur peau. Ils s'en fiche de tous les gens qui vont être tué. La seule chose qui les intéresse, c'est eux-mêmes !

- Ça suffit ! Tu ne connais rien de leurs motivations !

Mais l'avertissement contenu dans la voix du puissant sorcier passa largement au-dessus de la tête de l'adolescent en colère. Il se sentait trahi.

- Mais bien sûr ! Suis-je bête ! Pourquoi donc se soucier de se que peut ressentir un étudiant qu'on envoi passer deux mois chez des gens qui le haïsse et le lui font bien sentir alors que tout les gens qu'il aime sont réunis, puisque _Monseigneur_ Malefoy est là ! Il à besoin de l'aide d'Harry Potter ? Amenons-le-lui !

- Harry, calme-toi ! Je ne peux pas faire autrement pour les Dursley. La protection…

- Oui, la protection ! Parlons-en !

Cette fois, rien de ce que pourrait dire le vieux sorcier ne le calmerait. Dumbledore avait commit suffisamment d'erreurs pour qu'Harry cesse de lui faire confiance aveuglément. Certes, il avait largement sa part de culpabilité dans les événements qui avait conduit son parrain – Sirius Black – dans un état proche de la mort, mais rien ne serait arrivé s'il n'avait pas obéit docilement à son Directeur.

- Je vous ai laissé me renvoyer chez ma tante sans protester parce que vous avez remis sur le tapis la protection du sang de ma mère. Et là, parce que sa vous arrange, vous mettez ma sécurité de côté pour que je vous aide ?Vous aviez dit que pour qu'elle fonctionne, je devais passer _plusieurs semaines_ là-bas, et je n'y suis resté que _trois jours_ ! Non pas que je m'en plaigne d'ailleurs ! Mais du coup je me demande… Est-ce que cette histoire de sang était juste un prétexte pour me tenir à l'écart, ou bien c'est juste que ma vie est moins importante que les états d'âmes des Malefoy et les renseignements que vous voulez ?

Harry resta planté devant le chef de l'ordre du Phoenix, la seule personne qui ait jamais fais peur à Lord Voldemort, attendant une explication valable, à défaut d'une vrai bonne raison pour qu'il aide ses sales… Serpentard !

Albus Dumbledore reprit calmement, après un instant de silence pesant :

- Personne n'est infaillible Harry, je commets des erreurs comme tout le monde. Je ne pensais pas que la situation dans ta famille te pesait autant…

- Ce n'est pourtant pas comme si je ne vous en avais jamais parlé ! persifla le garçon.

- Je suis désolé, Harry. Mais si tu ne le fais ni pour aider les Malefoy, ni pour permettre à l'ordre d'obtenir plus facilement des informations capitales, peut-être le feras-tu pour aider une jeune fille de quinze ans déboussolée ?

Harry fronça les sourcils

- Une jeune fille ?

Dumbledore poussa un discret soupir. Il était sûr d'avoir gagné à présent. Harry avait bon cœur, il ne laisserait pas une personne innocente payer pour une chose ne la concernant pas.

- Oui. Lucrécia avait trois ans et demi lorsqu'elle s'est transformé elle-même en serpent pour échapper à des cambrioleurs. Magie Instinctive. Elle n'à malheureusement pas pu faire la transformation inverse seule et personne n'a su se qu'il était advenue d'elle jusqu'à hier. Elle à maintenant repris forme humaine, mais ne comprend rien à l'anglais. Elle était trop jeune lorsqu'elle s'est transformée, et as oubliée sa langue maternelle pour ne parler que le Fourchelangue. Je ne doute pas qu'il faudra peu de temps avant qu'elle ne puisse à nouveau comprendre et parler anglais, mais en attendant, tu es le seul à pouvoir lui parler…

Harry resta quelques minutes muet d'étonnement.

- Fourchelangue… murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même. Et le rapport avec les Malefoy … ? reprit-il à voix haute.

Le vieux sorcier retint une seconde son souffle. Le moment décisif était arrivé.

- Lucrécia Malefoy est la sœur jumelle de Draco…

Harry resta songeur de longue minutes sans que le professeur Dumbledore ne reprenne la parole, lui accordant ainsi le temps d'assimiler ces nouvelles information et de prendre une décision. Puis il releva la tête, le regard déterminé.

- Très bien. Je l'aiderais…

- Merci Harry, je savais que tu prendrais la bonne décision…

- Mais le jeune garçon leva ses deux mains en signe de contestation. Il n'avait pas fini.

- Je l'aiderais, mais pas gratuitement.

- Harry, enfin, tu ne peux pas exiger…

- Ce n'est pas d'elle que j'exige une contrepartie, ni même de sa famille puisque vous compter déjà obtenir des informations… mais de vous !

- De moi ?

- Oui, après tout, vous seriez le seul à avoir se que vous voulez sans payer, et moi, encore la bonne poire de l'histoire !

- Mais ces informations sont…

- Capitales, oui je sais. Et vous les aurez. Tout ce que je veux en échange, c'est l'assurance de ne jamais retourner chez les Dursley, quoiqu'il arrive.

- Mais c'est pour ta sécurité, Harry. C'est important…

L'adolescent balaya d'un geste de la main tous ces arguments

- C'est ça ou rien. Ce n'est pas négociable. Je ne veux pas remettre les pieds chez eux, et de toute façons, en ayant passé seulement trois jours là-bas, la protection n'est déjà plus sensé être efficace… Je trouve quand même que je ne suis pas très exigeant.

Le vieil homme sembla chercher des arguments, puis, à court d'idées, il baissa les armes.

- Très bien Harry. Tu as ma parole. Si tu aide Lucrécia à se réadapter à sa vie, tu ne seras plus obliger de retourner chez ta tante.

Harry perdit instantanément sa posture défensive et soupira de soulagement. Il s'accorda un moment seul dans ses pensées avant de relever la tête, conscient que les Malefoy l'attendaient dans le salon. Il allait maintenant lui falloir tout son sang froid pour supporter Malef… Draco – après tout, il y avait actuellement trois Malefoy dans la maison – jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille parle couramment anglais.

_Aller, courage Harry. C'est pour la bonne cause. Elle n'est pas forcément comme son frère, et en plus, tu ne reverras plus jamais les Dursley !_

Et après ces pensées encourageantes, le jeune Gryffondor suivit son Professeur en direction du salon où l'attendaient les trois aristocrates blond.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** Fourchelangue

**Disclaimer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K.R., je ne fait que m'amuser avec. Seul Lucrécia et l'intrigue sont à moi.

**Spoiler :** Je prends en compte les cinq premier tomes, mais pas tout. Ça ne m'arrangeait pas que Sirius meure, parce qu'alors, Harry aurait été trop déprimé pour tomber amoureux.

**Notes :**

Voilà, après des heures de lecture je me lance à mon tour. N'hésiter donc pas à me laisser des conseils ou remarques du moment que c'est constructif.

Cette fiction comporte _**une histoire d'amour entre deux garçons**_.

Encore une fois, je ne suis pas arrivé à répondre aux reviews, mais j'apprécie quand même de les avoir reçu. Merci beaucoup de m'encourager. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, même si je suis longue, je continue. C'est juste que je n'est pas toujours l'inspiration.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3 : Dans l'intérêt de Lucrécia<p>

* * *

><p>Lucrécia se sentait complètement perdu. Ça n'avait pas été aussi difficile de s'adapter à la vie de serpent ! Elle avait su se débrouiller seule : se nourrir, se défendre, trouver un endroit ou dormir… Il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait pas mit longtemps à comprendre et parler la langue des serpents … ? Si ? Elle ne savait plus et était très frustrée.<p>

Depuis la veille, elle devait se contenter de suivre sa mère et le garçon qu'elle avait finalement identifié comme étant son frère. Malheureusement, cela signifiait qu'elle avait du passer _beaucoup_ de temps dans le jardin de la villa. Elle ne comprenait toujours rien de se qui se disait autour d'elle, et ne saisissait les instructions qu'on lui donnait que par des gestes. Elle en aurait hurlé de frustration, si elle ne s'était pas rappelé à temps qu'_on ne doit pas laissé les gens connaître nos sentiments_. Son père disait cela lorsque Draco ou elle faisaient un caprice, autrefois.

Sa mère l'avait lavé, habillé, aidé à manger _à peu près_ proprement, puis elle avait dormit. Étonnamment, le sommeil l'avait attrapé dès qu'elle avait fermé les yeux, malgré son état de d'énervement. Ce matin, sa mère avait encore tout fait pour elle, s'efforçant de tous lui montrer en lui parlant – probablement des explications – pour qu'elle puisse se débrouiller rapidement. Ils étaient ensuite partit en transplanant – Lucrécia avait faillit vomir – et avait été accueilli par un très vieil homme barbu sur une place moldu.

Encourager par sa famille, Lucrécia avait laissé l'homme prendre sa tête dans ses mains et souder son regard au sien. Des images avaient alors défilé dans sa tête sans qu'elle puisse l'empêcher, et elle avait compris que la maison dans laquelle ils devaient aller était protégée par un puissant sortilège, puisqu'elle abritait une _organisation secrète_. La jeune fille n'avait pas tout saisi de ses secrets, mais avait compris ou se situait leur destination, et savait pouvoir y entrer.

La maison lui avait semblé très étrange, très différente en fait de la villa française de ses parents, et de se qu'elle pouvait se souvenir du Manoir Malefoy. Elle n'en avait pourtant pas fait grand cas, occupée à essayer de deviner se qu'ils faisaient ici, ou était son père, et pourquoi ils n'étaient pas tout simplement rentré chez eux ?

Draco la fit assoir sur un canapé, après que sa mère y est lancé un sortilège qui lui donna l'air moins poussiéreux. Ils durent ensuite patienter là durant se qui lui sembla deux heures. Les deux autres parlaient entre eux, essayant parfois de lui poser des questions inutilement, et elle s'enferma dans ses pensées, tournant les événements dans tous les sens. Elle aurait tellement voulu avoir des réponses… !

Elle entendit soudain des éclats de voix en provenance du couloir. Les trois Malefoy relevèrent la tête de concert, pour voir entrer dans la pièce un jeune homme brun et portant des lunettes ronde, et le vieil homme à la barbe blanche. Lucrécia senti immédiatement la tension augmenter considérablement dans la pièce. Cela semblait venir du jeune homme et de son frère. Le brun représentait-il un danger ? La jeune fille se tendit, prête à se défendre en cas de besoin.

Les deux garçons se regardaient en chien de faïence, retenant chacun leurs remarques acerbes, mais prêt à répliquer dans l'éventualité d'une attaque ennemie.

Draco aurait aimé faire remarquer à l'autre combien il était maigre, petit et négligé. Lui rappeler encore une fois que ses lunettes ronde était atroce et que sa cicatrice le défigurait. Se moquer de sa tendance à vouloir jouer les héros, même pour aider une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais appartenant à une famille qu'il haïssait. Sauf qu'en l'occurrence, il s'agissait de sa sœur, et qu'il avait vraiment besoin que le brun les aide. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait dire, quand il remarqua que Lucrécia s'était tendu, nerveuse, comme prête à attaquer…

Harry aurait vraiment voulu remettre le Serpentard arrogant à sa place. Lui rappeler d'une voix sarcastique que lui, noble et riche sorcier au sang soi-disant pur, avait besoin d'un Gryffondor au sang-mêlé. Faire des allusions à peine voilé sur l'arrestation et l'emprisonnement de ce père dont il était si fier. Se moquer de la traitrise à leur sang qu'ils faisaient en vendant des informations à l'Ordre du Phoenix. Mais il avait accepté de les aider en échange de sa liberté vis-à-vis des Dursley. Et il ne voulait pas effrayer la jeune fille qui n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que l'adolescente était anormalement tendue, comme un serpent face à une menace…

- Mr Potter, je vous serais réellement reconnaissante de bien vouloir nous aider, tenta Narcissa Malefoy pour engager une conversation civilisée.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Narcissa. Nous ferons notre possible pour réintégrer Lucrécia à la vie humaine.

Le professeur Dumbledore avait prononcé cette phrase en regardant les deux garçons avec insistance.

Draco, que l'ingérence du directeur scandalisait, ne pu s'empêcher de cracher avec colère :

- Nous avons uniquement besoin d'un traducteur ! Le reste ne regarde personne d'autre que nous !

- Et je vais servir de traducteur, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour lui rapporter des stupidités sur l'importance du sang, ou la soi-disant supériorité des sorciers sur les moldus ! Le coupa Harry le plus calmement qu'il pu.

Mais Draco explosa :

- Il est hors de question que tu en profite pour lui bourrer le crane avec des idées stupides de Gryffondor ! Tu…

- Draco ! Cela suffit ! Il est inutile de t'énerver, siffla la mère des jumeaux. Comme je vous l'ai dit Mr Potter, reprit-elle plus calmement, nous vous sommes reconnaissant. J'aimerais cependant que vous respectiez ce que nous voulons dire à Lucrécia, et que vous taisiez certaines choses. Il est inutile de la perturber en lui annonçant trop rapidement l'intégralité de la situation.

Un silence pesant suivi ce discours, pendant que chacun réfléchissaient. Lucrécia avait suivit l'évolution des tensions dans la discussion avec intérêt. Sa mère semblait être en colère après son frère, qui lui était furieux après l'autre garçon. Seul le vieil homme semblait calme, presque amusé en fait. Oh, si seulement elle pouvait comprendre !

Harry avait observé le Serpentard, jugeant la possibilité qu'ils puissent arriver à collaborer, même sur un temps limité. Le blond avait les points serrés, mais il se contenait, jaugeant lui aussi l'autre du regard. Ils pourraient peut-être y arriver à condition de faire tous les deux de gros efforts… Peut-être… Il se tourna alors vers Lucrécia :

_**- Salut !**_ Dit-il en fourchelangue. _**Je m'appelle Harry.**_

Les regards se tournèrent tous immédiatement vers lui. En particulier celui de Lucrécia qui était médusé. Elle se reprit cependant bien vite.

_**- Tu parles ? Tu parles et je comprends ! Pourquoi les autres ne peuvent-ils pas faire pareil ? Ma mère et Draco ? Et où est mon père ? Pourquoi on ne rentre pas au Manoir ? Et combien de temps suis-je rester dans le jardin ? J'ai besoin…**_

_**- Doucement !**_ L'interrompit gentiment Harry, les mains levés en signe de protestation. _**Je suis Fourchelangue, mais c'est quelque chose de très rare. C'est pour cette raison que tu ne peux pas parler avec les autres. Mais je vais t'aider. Je traduirais pour toi, jusqu'à ce que tu puisses te débrouiller seule. C'est pour cela que vous êtes venu ici. **_

Harry s'interrompit, ne voulant pas répondre à toutes les questions de la jeune fille tout de suite. Narcissa Malefoy en profita pour l'interroger.

- Que dit-elle ?

- Simplement des questions. Je suppose qu'elle est assez perdue. Elle ne sait même pas combien de temps elle a disparu… Et elle veut savoir ou est son père… Je n'ai pas répondu…

Harry se sentait mal-à-l'aise vis-à-vis de la jeune fille perdue. Ça ne le dérangeait pas d'avoir mis le père de Draco en prison. Ils le méritaient tous les deux. Mais Lucrécia, elle, était totalement innocente. La situation serait terrible pour elle…

- Et voilà ! Recommença le blond. C'est malin ça ! Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de mettre les pieds dans le plat dès le départ !

- Comme si c'était de ma faute ! Se défendit Harry. C'est normal qu'elle se pose la question. Et si tu m'agresse constamment, comment veux-tu que ta sœur me face confiance pour l'aider ? Maintenant, ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est ce que je lui dis.

Harry et Draco s'observaient encore, si bien que personne n'osaient plus parler. Le Directeur de Poudlard et la mère des jumeaux avaient tous les deux conscience que les choses ne pourraient pas fonctionner sans la coopération volontaire des garçons et espéraient qu'ils s'en rendraient compte par eux-mêmes. Et effectivement…

- D'accord, tu as raison pour cette fois. Ça ne marchera pas si on n'arrive pas à avoir une conversation civilisé… Commença Draco.

- Non, c'est plus que ça, le coupa Harry. Si les deux seules personnes auxquelles elle peut faire confiance se méfie de moi, elle fera la même chose. Si tu veux vraiment que je l'aide, il va falloir que tu lui montre qu'elle peut se reposer ce que je dis, et ce que je vous dis pour elle.

Le blond se tendit à nouveau, n'appréciant pas du tout se qu'impliquait la situation et le discours de son ennemi. Mais une fois encore, il devait bien admettre que l'autre avait raison. Il n'avait pas le choix !

- Très bien. Je ferais des efforts si tu en fais aussi. Pour le bien de Lucrécia.

Il tendit alors sa main à Harry, qui la prit sans hésitation :

- Pour le bien de Lucrécia…


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre :** Fourchelangue

**Disclaimer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K.R., je ne fait que m'amuser avec. Seul Lucrécia et l'intrigue sont à moi.

**Spoiler :** Je prends en compte les cinq premier tomes, mais pas tout. Ça ne m'arrangeait pas que Sirius meure, parce qu'alors, Harry aurait été trop déprimé pour tomber amoureux.

**Notes :**

Voilà, après des heures de lecture je me lance à mon tour. N'hésiter donc pas à me laisser des conseils ou remarques du moment que c'est constructif.

Cette fiction comporte _**une histoire d'amour entre deux garçons**_.

Ça n'a rien à voir, mais j'ai commencé une autre fiction appelé _**L'Ange Gardien**_, donc si vous voulez me donner votre avis…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4 : Cohabitation forcée<p>

* * *

><p>Les Malefoy et Harry s'étaient installés au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phœnix depuis une semaine, et une sorte de routine s'était mise en place.<p>

Molly Weasley avait, une fois de plus, décrété que la maison était invivable en l'état, et avait donc entrepris un _énième_ grand nettoyage, réquisitionnant toutes les personnes auxquelles elle pouvait donner des ordres et qui étaient disponible. A savoir, ses enfants et Hermione, ainsi que les membres de l'ordre qui commettaient l'imprudence de s'attarder pour manger les plats cuisiné par Molly, un piège apparemment efficace !

Narcissa Malfoy, elle, avait été parfaitement d'accord pour déclarer la maison inhabitable, mais il était hors de question qu'elle mette la main à la patte ! Allons donc, les elfes de maison existent pour cela ! Elle avait donc appelé trois des créatures travaillant normalement au Manoir Malefoy, et pour une fois, le ménage avançait réellement ! L'aristocrate blonde se contentait donc de superviser le travail sans se salir ! Cela lui permettait en outre de garder un œil vigilant sur son fils – un peu trop provocateur pour son propre bien – et sur sa fille – si naïve et innocente.

Il avait bien sûr fallu empêcher une bonne dizaine de fois Hermione de crier au scandale face à l'évident esclavagisme dont « souffraient » les pauvres elfes, mais les jumeaux Weasley avaient finalement réussi l'exploit de la faire taire sur ce sujet pour tous l'été. Plus vite la maison serait propre, plus vite ils seraient libre de faire d'autres choses plus intéressante : ses devoirs par exemple !

Sirius était toujours alité suite aux évènements du Ministère, et donc insupportable à gérer ! Rémus passait la majorité de son temps dans sa chambre pour s'assurer que le blessé ne se lèverait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas l'accord de Mme Pomfresh ! Il tentait de le distraire en lui racontant ce qui se passait dans le reste de la maison, notamment les incidents répétitif du à la cohabitation forcé des Malefoy et des Weasley…

Le professeur Dumbledore était le seul à entrer dans la maison avec un sourire joyeux. Les autres avaient tous l'air soit fatigué, soit stressé, soit les deux, tant par les évènements se passant dans la maison que par les attaques fréquentes de Voldemort. Le vieux directeur semblait malgré tout non seulement joyeux, mais confiant ! Draco ne cessait de répéter qu'il était fou, et pour une fois, peu de personne avait envi de le contredire ! Le vieil homme était exaspérant !

Le jeune blond ne participait évidement pas au ménage. Il se contentait de se promener dans la maison en critiquant tous ce qu'il pouvait, ou en narguant les travailleurs. Il aimait bien sous-entendre que si Hermione défendait des créatures telles que les elfes de maison, s'était parce qu'elle se sentait concerné personnellement par l'esclavage ! Il insinuait aussi fréquemment que les Weasley avaient fait de nombreux enfants pour pallier le manque causé par l'absence de ces créatures dans leur bicoque, en oubliant bien sûr malencontreusement qu'il leur faudrait les entretenir bien plus qu'on ne le fait généralement pour des esclaves ! Il veillait aussi le plus souvent possible sur sa sœur, se qui était un soulagement pour tous.

Lucrécia et Harry passait pratiquement tout leur temps ensemble. Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de commencer par répondre à toutes les questions que se posait la jeune fille sur le monde l'entourant. Elle avait oublié l'usage de nombreuses choses et questionnait donc constamment le brun. Elle écoutait ensuite religieusement ses réponses, sa mère et son frère lui ayant gentiment fait comprendre qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance.

Elle continuait de sentir de grandes tensions entre les deux garçons, mais elle avait compris qu'ils faisaient tous les deux des efforts pour ne pas se disputer. Elle en avait conclu que même si Draco n'aimait pas Harry, la réciproque étant vraie, il lui faisait confiance, et s'était suffisant pour l'instant. Elle chercherait à comprendre plus tard.

Harry avait aussi répondu à de nombreuses questions sur sa famille, mais il rejetait parfois certains sujets. Il lui avait par exemple appris que Draco était élève de Serpentard – évidemment – qu'il avait des résultats scolaires plutôt bons – encore heureux – et qu'il n'avait pas de petite amie – de quoi ? Le pauvre survivant avait alors du expliquer se qu'était un petit ami, et s'était juré de faire dorénavant très attention à ses paroles… Sa famille lui expliquerait lorsqu'elle comprendrait l'Anglais ! Il avait en revanche détourné la conversation quand elle avait commencé à poser des questions sur son père, se contentant de dire qu'il allait probablement venir bientôt dans cette maison.

Lucrécia avait aussi voulu savoir pourquoi ils n'allaient pas dans leur Manoir plutôt que de rester ici. Et pourquoi autan de personnes venait, et que se passait-il quand les adultes s'enfermaient dans la cuisine, et pourquoi ils n'avaient pas le droit d'aller s'amuser dehors, et… Elle était en fait très intriguée par la situation.

Harry avait répondu qu'un sorcier méchant mais malheureusement très puissant avait décider de faire se qu'il voulait sans se préoccuper de l'avis des autres, et qu'il causait beaucoup de dégâts avec l'aide de quelques personnes d'accord avec lui ou qui avaient trop peur pour dire non, et qu'il valait donc mieux rester tous ensemble dans cette maison pour qu'ils ne leur fassent pas de mal. Les adultes se réunissaient pour essayer de l'arrêter, ce qui était très difficile étant donné qu'il était plus fort, et qu'il se cachait.

Harry devait aussi traduire tous ce que Mme Malefoy et son fils voulaient dire à sa protégée, et tous ce que cette dernière voulait dire à… à pratiquement tous le monde ! Elle voulait sans cesse poser des questions aux uns et aux autres, et ne se fatiguait jamais !

Elle avait voulu savoir pourquoi Kingsley était noir, comment Tonks faisait pour modifier son apparence, pourquoi Rémus empêchait Sirius de se lever, pourquoi les jumeaux Weasley se ressemblaient autan alors qu'elle et Draco n'avaient pas le même visage, pourquoi les Weasley étaient aussi nombreux alors que ses parents à elle n'avaient que deux enfants, où étaient les parents d'Hermione et aussi ceux d'Harry, comment Maugrey était devenu aussi laid, pourquoi Dumbledore ne coupait pas sa barbe, pourquoi il y avait un Hyppogriffe dans la maison…

Bref, tout et n'importe quoi ! Harry était épuisé ! Le plus embarrassant pour l'instant avait quand même été les questions posées à Maugrey ! Parce qu'après lui avoir fait demandé pourquoi il était aussi laid, ce qu'Harry avait traduit par : comment avez-vous eu toutes ces cicatrices, elle avait voulu savoir comment les Aurors faisaient pour savoir qu'il n'était pas un monstre, et donc qu'il ne fallait pas l'arrêter !

Harry avait très vite compris que l'esprit de Lucrécia n'avait pas grandit autan que son corps. Probablement parce qu'elle avait été totalement coupé de tous ce qui stimulait normalement un enfant et le faisait évoluer, mais aussi parce qu'elle avait passé de long mois à dormir lorsque l'air devenait trop froid pour un serpent. Il avait donc décidé qu'après avoir plus ou moins satisfait la curiosité, il allait travailler tout de suite sur l'apprentissage de l'Anglais.

Bien sûr, il continuerait à traduire les dialogues de la famille Malefoy pour qu'ils recommencent à tisser des liens, mais il ne s'occuperait pas vraiment de lui apprendre autre chose – comme les questions qu'il est impoli de poser par exemple. Il faudrait des années pour que la jeune fille se réadapte à la vie humaine. Et elle garderait probablement toujours des séquelles de sa transformation prolongée, comme cette habitude de gouter l'air de sa langue lorsque des tensions se faisaient sentir entre deux personnes. Pour que sa mère puisse correctement s'occuper d'elle, Lucrécia devait parler anglais. Et c'était à cela qu'il devait se limiter.

Il aimait bien l'adolescente, mais ne supporterais pas très longtemps ces questions, et surtout, le comportement de son frère ! Comme promis, Draco ne s'en prenais pas à lui, et lui faisait même confiance. Mais il se vengeait sur tous les autres habitants de la maison. Et Harry commençais à perdre patience. Il se retenait de lui hurler dessus parce qu'il ne voulait pas risquer de rompre la trêve, ni d'effrayer Lucrécia. Mais il était sûr qu'il finirait par craquer si l'autre continuait ainsi.

Il avait pourtant essayé de lui dire calmement de garder ses remarques acerbes pour lui, mais ça n'avait rien changé. L'atmosphère s'alourdissait de jour en jour dès que Draco entrait dans une pièce où se trouvaient d'autres jeunes, le garçon arrogant n'ayant tout de même pas eu l'audace de s'en prendre aux adultes. Sans compter que Ron et lui s'était disputé, le roux lui en voulant de ne pas avoir accepté de le venger, pour le bien de Lucrécia.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva…


End file.
